


Contrato con un pequeño Rey

by Sulix



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulix/pseuds/Sulix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El contrato es una situación de aprendizaje tanto para Ciel como para Sebastian. Acerca de crecer juntos lo quieran ellos así o no. Colección de oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrato con un pequeño Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contract with a child-King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290700) by [Sulix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulix/pseuds/Sulix). 



> Colección de “oneshots” o “drabbles” que ilustran diferentes situaciones o momentos que ocurren durante el tiempo que se conocen Sabastian y Ciel. Todos los capítulos serán parte del mismo universo –el manga canon ante todo, con licencia literaria- pero no tienen continuidad en el tiempo a menos de que yo indique lo contrario.  
> Si un capítulo precisa advertencias lo indicaré en ese capítulo; si una advertencia se repite 3 veces lo agregaré a las tags.  
> El estado siempre será “en progreso” pero como lo voy a actualizar arbitrariamente (eso significa cuando me de la gana) y puede tener entre 2 o 3 capítulos hasta 50 lo dejaré como “completado” desde un principio.
> 
> Recomiendo leer la versión en inglés.
> 
>  
> 
> _Kuroshitsuji es propiedad intelectual de Yana Toboso. Aplicable para todos los capítulos._

### Intro

La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta de qué tan duro es cuidar de mi joven amo.

Un niño físicamente con un alma templada por la tragedia - _en el calor del odio y la frigidez de las lágrimas que se prohibió llorar_ \- y una personalidad resultado de las dos...

Lo que resultó en una coraza como el acero; un carácter con una gama de humores que van desde la explosividad hasta una furia frígida capaz de ser alimentada por semanas - _o meses_ -; una curiosidad - _a veces_ \- de lo más inconveniente; una astucia que desconcierta a la mayoría; una necesidad tan infantil como incontrolable de dulces y juegos - _ya sean estos inocentes o llanamente viciosos_ \- que demanda - _y espera_ \- recibir y una serie de humores y momentos que si ya son difíciles con la mayoría de los niños con el joven amo son absolutamente infernales - _si no son manejados con el mayor cuidado y astucia_ -.

Ellos creen que, porque aparentemente me acepta en su espacio personal, el joven amo confía en mi y me obedece... lo que no puede estar más lejos de la realidad.

Así que todos ustedes pobres ingenuos, siéntense y déjenme deleitarlos con relatos de lo que es cuidar de un pequeño rey con la audacia y rebeldía inherentes de la infancia y la astucia del más experimentado de los adultos para conseguir lo que él quiere... la mayoría de las veces - _y no por no intentarlo_ -.


End file.
